


When a Mary Sue met the Winchesters

by DeanoAndSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is also mentioned, Gen, Harry Potter is mentioned too, doctor who is briefly mentioned at the end, now slightly updated but in no way better than before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanoAndSammyWinchester/pseuds/DeanoAndSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like it says in the title.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Mary Sue met the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely meant for comedy purposes and isn't meant to insult anyone.

The Sue saw the two extremely handsome men in suits, which she knew to be supernatural hunters Sam and Dean Winchester, exit the police station and smirked to herself. She wanted those two men and she always got what she wanted because she was a Sue and everybody loved her. It was just logic.

She sauntered over to them, her long blonde hair flowing in the breeze as she walked, and paused right in front of them causing the taller of the two, Sam, to bump into her… how rude. "Oh, I'm sorry," Sam said as he collected himself and moved to walk around her with Dean. How dare they? No one ever bumped into her and then walked away, that's not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to stare deeply into her ocean blue eyes and get lost in them and fall deeply in love with her.

She cleared her throat and the two turned to her but neither of them seemed impressed by her appearance, they just seemed impatient and kind of bored… well, she'd show them. "Hi, I'm Serenity Violet Emerald Ravens." She fluttered her eyelashes at them but they still didn't seem to care, what was up with these men? How could they not appreciate her perfect figure? "When I was little my parents were killed by a demon but they weren't really my parents because I'm actually half Demon and half Angel. I am the most powerful being to ever exist. There are many prophecies written about me but it's all okay because I'm good." She told them.

"So… lemme get this straight," Dean looked towards his younger brother, who just shrugged and looked almost amused, "you are a half demon and a half angel…?"

Serenity nodded and pursed her perfect lips at them, "Yes. I am." She suddenly burst into tears, confusing the two Winchesters even more. "I just… I miss my adoptive parents. They were so good to me and comforted me whenever I needed it," she looked at them suggestively but neither moved from their spot on the path, "My next adoptive family hated me and abused me all the time. I was kept in the cupboard under the stairs-"

"I think that's from Harry Potter." Sam cut in.

Dean smirked at his brother, "Dude, you are such a nerd," he replied, pausing for a second then adding, "when did you even read the Harry Potter books?"

Serenity frowned at the exchange. They were supposed to be paying more attention to her. They were supposed to fight over her and she'd pretend to hate it but secretly love it and then when their Angel friend, Castiel, met her he was supposed to join in the fight for her affections too. She smoothed down her very revealing dress and placed her hands on her hips then cleared her throat once again. "You're supposed to love me! Why don't you love me?!" She yelled at the two.

The two brothers shared a look before turning back to her. "Listen, Serena-" Dean began.

"It's Serenity." She corrected him with a huff.

He nodded, "Yeah, that." He agreed. "You're not the first Sue we've dealt with and you probably won't be the last. I admit, the first time I met a Sue I fell head over heels for her and we did some crazy things, hell, I even let her drive my car!"

Sam laughed at that, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, possibly to calm him, "Not to mention, I almost sold my soul for her." Sam added. "Anyway, what my brother is trying to say is that we're… kind of immune to you and your 'I'm so perfect' act, we don't love you, we will never love you or your sisters or any others of your kind, okay?" He and Dean turned back around but both paused and shared another look which she couldn't read.

"Sam, you know we can't…" Dean motioned to her and she smirked, maybe they'd finally seen the error of her ways and loved her. "If we don't she'll continue doing this."

Sam considered his brother's words and then nodded in agreement, "Okay. We call Cas. He can do it this time."

Dean looked very amused by this suggestion, "Dude, you know what they're like when you do that to them! He'll probably fly away before he can do anything. I don't want to deal with this one, so it's up to you, Sammy."

Sam stared at Dean with a frown. "Why me?" He asked.

"Because I dealt with the last one." He reminded Sam. "Anyway, what's there to be scared of? A few compliments and a couple of date offers. Even you can deal with that."

"Dean, come on, man, is it really that bad if we don't?" Sam questioned. "The last one cured cancer and expanded the human lifespan by at least another twenty years."

Dean shuddered as he remembered the last Sue he'd met, "Oh, don't remind me, she touched me, Sam, in inappropriate places. I had to shower at least 10 times to get the stink of honey smell off me."

Serenity looked between the two without a clue what they were talking about. She tapped her foot against the pavement as she listened to their conversation, waiting for an offer to drive to the nearest motel and have a little fun with the two.

Sam sighed and glared at Dean, who smirked in triumph, "Fine, get the journal." Dean nodded and began to walk over to the parked Impala. "Hey Serena-"

"It's Serenity." She corrected once again.

"Okay, Serenity, we got off on the wrong foot and, looking at you now, I can see how wrong I was. You are my perfect woman and I'm so glad you got me to see that." Sam gave a smile and offered her his arm, which she took.

She smiled up at him, "I am so glad you finally saw the truth, Sam, now we can go on a date to the movies and eat popcorn and kiss-"

He pressed a finger to her lips and shook his head, "Serena...ity," he corrected himself, "Um, this pains me to say but… I can't date you, I'm sorry, you are my true love, but if I date you then I will not be able to protect you from all the dangers of this life."

She nodded and looked at him adoringly. "Oh, Samuel, I don't care about all that, I just want us to be together."

Dean joined them once again with a journal in his hands, his dad's old journal and handed it to Sam, who took it and smiled gratefully, "Are we really doing this here?" Sam asked Dean. "Shouldn't we go somewhere more private?"

Serenity grinned at the suggestion, finally something she could agree with. "Sam is right; we should go somewhere with fewer people." She wound her free arm in Dean's and walked them both to the Impala, where she took Shotgun, of course.

Surprisingly, neither of the brothers complained as they got in their seats and Dean began to drive them out of the town. "So, where are we going?" She asked them, frowning when neither replied to her question. "Sam? Babe?"

Sam looked over at her and smiled again, "To the motel, it's not a long journey." He told her.

She nodded and stayed quiet the rest of the way.

When they arrived at the motel, she waited for Sam to open her door and help her out… what a true gentleman, she thought to herself as she laced her arm between his once again.

Dean opened the door to their room and held it open for the two. Serenity immediately moved to the beds but stopped halfway, frowning in confusion. She was stuck. She tried to move but she couldn't even twitch her fingers. Realisation dawned and her and she knew that if she looked up she would see a Mary Sue Sigil on the ceiling. How could she have been so stupid?

Sam entered her line of sight and opened his dad's journal once again, flicking through the pages carefully as Dean joined Sam and looked at the Sue with disgust, "You see, like I said earlier, you're not the first Sue we've ever dealt with and we picked up a few tricks as we went along. The sigil will keep you trapped long enough for us to banish you back to where you came from." He explained to her. "Our dad found about your lot long before we did though. Apparently one of your kind tried to become our younger sister before." He looked over to Sam, who had stopped flicking through the journal and was now skimming over a page. "Goodbye, Serena."

Serenity, she corrected in her mind as Sam started reading the spell from the journal in his hands. She felt a blackness wash over her and before she knew it she was standing among her sisters on her home planet, Masuevillous.

A Sue with dark black hair approached her, full of sympathy, "The Winchesters?" The other Sue guessed. Serenity nodded. "Well, none of that matters now, see there's this new place we're going to send you… you will become a Timelady, how does that sound?"

Serenity grinned, "That sounds amazing… one question, what is a Timelady?"


End file.
